Such a mirror adjustment mechanism is generally known and is used to incorporate a mirror element in a wing mirror of a motor vehicle in a pivotable manner, such that a driver can set the angular position of the mirror element relative to the vehicle to adjust his field of vision in rearward direction from the driver's seat via the mirror element.
The mirror adjustment mechanism is often provided with a mirror actuator provided with electrical drive means to enable the mirror element to be pivoted electrically, while the mirror connector is often integrated with a mirror support plate.
The electrical connection between the base frame and the mirror connector usually serves to realize functions for the purpose of the use of the mirror, such as, for instance, mirror heating, electric dimming of light shining in, and keeping the mirror water-free through vibrations. The electric components with which such functions are realized, for instance a heating element, an electrochrome glass or an ultrasonic motor, are often fitted on the mirror support plate but can also be fitted, for instance, on the mirror.
The base frame is usually fixed on a mirror base fitted near the door of the motor vehicle.
In the conventional mirror adjustment mechanisms, the electrical connection between the base frame and the mirror connector is often designed as one or more electrical connecting wires which are each fitted at two ends, through a plug connection, to the base frame and the mirror connector, respectively. The connecting wire between the base frame and the mirror connector can also be fitted through a soldered connection at one or both ends. To enable the mirror connector to pivot relative to the base frame, the conducting wire is made of flexible design.
There is a trend to realize more and more electrical functions for the purpose of the use of the mirror. Consequently, because this requires bundling of the connecting wires, it is difficult in practice to provide a sufficiently flexible electrical connection.
In addition, it is time consuming to fit such a bundled electrical connection between the base frame and the mirror connector. This is a problem in particular when it is taken into account that the mirror connector is often supplied as a subassembly, the mirror connector being provided with a mirror element and a number of electrical components for fulfilling utility functions of the mirror, such as a heating element, electrochrome glass or ultrasonic motor. The subassembly mentioned, further, is often supplied by a different supplier than the supplier of the other parts of the mirror adjustment mechanism, which likewise constitute a subassembly. Often, the two subassemblies of the mirror adjustment mechanism must then be electrically connected with each other in a reliable manner in large numbers by a third party. As the two subassemblies of the mirror adjustment mechanism are each made up of a large number of components, this entails an accumulation of dimensional tolerances, which makes it more difficult to assemble the mirror adjustment mechanism.